1944 Atlantic hurricane season
Season Summary Systems * Hurricane One * Hurricane Two * Hurricane Three * Hurricane Four * Tropical Storm Five * Tropical Storm Six * Tropical Depression Seven * Hurricane Eight * Hurricane Nine * Tropical Storm Ten The 1944 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on January 3, 1944, and lasted until October 30, 1944. The 1944 season was an active season: it featured six hurricanes, of which three were major storms. Hurricane Three caused severe damage as it crossed the West coast, A large and potent hurricane, known as the Great West coast Hurricane, Category 5 intensity when it struck the East coast,other storms destroyed many coastal villages as it made landfall in some Caribic islands,The Second World War made a big footpring in the investigation of hurricane trayectories because the desinformation was common. . . Hurricane One A tropical wave was noted In Mexican Gulf sea on January 3, it organized into the season's first tropical depression. During the next several days the depression slowly drifted northwest. ,Situated within a anticiclonic environment, it struggled to intensify forecasters even predicted the depression would dissipate .without ever reaching tropical storm strength. However, the system unexpectedly started to develop with a small area of deep convection developing near its, unexpectedly rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane on January 5, but,the storm made landfall on Texas,a polar low pressure rapidily dissipated the system on January 7 Hurricane Two Hurricane Two developed from a tropical wave in the central tropical Atlantic on June 5. The storm moved northwestward until a weakness in the subtropical ridge forced it to the north. the storm strengthened to a hurricane,the storm became a major hurricane on June 8.Two turned sharply northward around the periphery of an anticyclone, weakened, and became extratropical after passing to the east of Newfoundland. The extratropical storm caused severe damages in Scandinavia.Two also strucked Iceland . Hurricane Three The strongest storm of the season was Santo Domingo Hurricane that made landfall in Santo Domingo on July 7. The storm was detected as a disturbance Near Cape Verde for a English boat. It strengthened and weakened rapidly as it moved across the Atlantic. It made landfall on Leeward islands in a intense Category 5 major hurricane. A pressure reading of 918 millibars was recorded near where the center crossed the islands.This dates. ranks eleven on the list of the most intense Atlantic hurricanes based on lowest pressure, After crossing Leeward islands, the storm hit Santo Domingo, bringing incredible flooding rains in all country,Haiti also been damaged.In Bahamas,the big waves damaged a lot of houses, The storm made its final landfall on North Carolina on July 11. It moved inland and dissipated in the Appalaches on July 12. A total of 2304 people were killed in total and the damage in Santo Domingo was catastrophic. . . Hurricane Four A tropical wave moved off the Yucatan peninsula on July 6, which developed as a tropical depression in the western Caribbean Sea. It moved offhore the Yucatán Peninsula on July 7 and developed into an tropical cyclone as it interacted with a cold front., convection increased, and it transitioned into Tropical Storm Four The storm drifted to north, and made landfall in Lousiana on July 9,Become a tropical depression,The remnants of Four regenerated and started to develop again and it travelled to east mexican coast.The storm dropped heavy rainfall in eastern Mexico. The rainfall caused mudslides and damage, the storm resulted in 158 deaths. . Tropical Storm Five A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on July 15 and moved westward. On July 20, thunderstorms crossed near Venezuela, and the wave rapidly organized.severe rainfalls were reported in Nicaragua, and (231 mm) in Yucatán .Strong winds caused severe damages in some of caribean islands, downed trees, and huge waves were reported, three persons drowned in Nicaragua for the waves,the storm dissipated later in July 24,over Yucatán peninsula . . Tropical Storm Six Tropical storm Six developed from a tropical wave that moved offshore of Nicaragua, and formed into a tropical depression on August 1,Convection increased, and the system formed into Tropical Storm Six on . It strengthened slowly, the storm dropped severe rains in many countries, causing ten deaths in Nicaragua, with an extensive damage in west Cuba and Florida,the storm rapidly become extratropical and dissipated in August 12 . Tropical depression Seven A tropical depression was reported by a boat in middle of atlantic sea,no damages were reported . . . . . Hurricane Eight In early September, a non-tropical area of low pressure in the central Atlantic, which had formed at the end of a cold front, for potential tropical development. Gradually, the system became better organized and become a Tropical Depression Nineteen had formed in the Atlantic. As the day progressed, continued to strengthen, and the tropical depression was upgraded to a tropical storm. As it headed on a northerly track, Eight continued to strengthen ,become category 1 on September 6,the system rapidly become extratropical and hit Newfoundland . Hurricane Nine A trough was present over the southwestern Gulf of Mexico on October 5, producing a widespread area of thunderstorms. Two days later, a distinct low pressure area formed and become as Tropical Depression Nine after an organized area of convection formed over the center. Located in an area of moderate wind shear and warm water temperatures, the system intensified into Tropical Storm Nine later on October 8, the storm upgraded to hurricane,,the storm made landfall on east Mexico and rapidly dissipated in October 16 No dead were reported,the damages are unknow . Tropical Storm Ten On October 13, a circulation developed at the end of a cold front in the northeast Atlantic, with a low pressure area develop and acquire subtropical characteristics by October 14 The next day, the storm encountered very favorable conditions for develop, became a Tropical Depression Ten.The tropical depression continued to strengthen, becoming Tropical Storm Tenthe storm continued to strengthen,but rapidily the storm transitioned into a extratropical cyclone, as it began impacting Ireland and Britain. Not severe damages and deaths were reported. Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Reimagined seasons Category:Olo72